Lost In You
by OnlyHurtInside
Summary: Jade finally dumps Beck for a mistake he made. This is written to prove to Dan Schneider that even when broken up, they can't be separated. Based on the song Lost In You by Three Days Grace. xx Rated M for sexual references **NOW COMPLETE!
1. Lost In You

**Authors Note:**

**It's been a long day. We didn't have any work during my 4th period, so I wrote this. I am definitly gonna finish it. I really like it. It's supposed to be dedicated to how Beck & Jade can never stay apart so lets see how it goes...**

C-H-A-P-T-E-R-1

POV: Third Person

"You tried to lie and say I was everything

I remember when I said I'm nothing without you

I'm nothing without you"

Beck wondered what was going through his girlfriend's mind as he chased behind her. She had stormed off about 10 minutes ago, running away as fast as she could after watching Tori innocently flirt with Beck. Maybe it wasn't so innocent though. He had agreed to come to the date she'd invited him on last night. Beck always thought she meant in the just friends sorta way, but maybe, it wasn't that way to Tori.

Watching Jade though, he instantly felt bad about giving in. Jade was his everything - she never betrayed him, and there was still so much about Tori that Beck was hiding. He had hooked up with her at a party in California not long ago, but he was obviously drunk. Tori wasn't though, and he had known that… even at the time he was wasted.

"Jade," Beck called after her. He could still hear her hard combat boots stomping against the shiny tiled floor, her necklace rattling against the studded sweatshirt she was wearing. "JADE!"

He was screaming her name with full force, and people we're starting to look at him like he needed help.

"WHAT?" She answered finally, screeching, half mocking his voice. She continued opening her locker, but the lock jammed like always. She started banging and hitting it with full force, until it slammed against the wall with a piercing bang. She pulled out a pair of scissors and ripped the black necklace from around her neck. The ring Beck had given her.

"Jade, Don't," Beck said, near tears. She had never gotten this serious, never dared to remove the chain that symbolized their love from her neck. "You really want this to end?"

Beck was about to cry, but he continued to remind himself to regroup. If he broke down, people would know that he wasn't as emotionally stable as he seemed. Beck was too kind, sometimes cared too much of what others thought. She nodded, and his voice was breaking as he asked, "Why?"

"I'M SICK…. I'M SICK OF YOUR SHIT," Jade answered, not daring to turn back at him. As long as she kept reminding herself why she hated him, she wouldn't cry, even though the lump in her throat was starting to form, and her eyes were starting to feel moist.

God, did she hate that word. She touched her lips lightly, hoping to remember their last kiss. They hadn't kissed in over a week now, because Beck had been so busy lately. No sleepovers in his RV's, no fun drives in his red pickup, no watching sappy love movies while throwing French fries at the TV. One night he let it slip he was going to a party, with Tori, and ever since Jade wondered if her boyfriend was cheating.

"Come on, Babe, We're like…" he turned away.

"You like Tori. Time for me to move on," she said, dropping the necklace in his hand. He curled his finger around it. She hadn't cut it up, a good sign, but she didn't dare take it back. Or put the scissors down, which Beck noted to himself.

"I know everything about you," Beck said nonchalantly, looking her dead in the eye. "I know that you are not as tough as you seem, and that your extensions are fake, and that you have a bright pink teddy bear in your closet you love more than anything."

Jade wasn't facing him, but at least she had stopped stalking away. She was standing, perfectly confident, back facing him.

"Jade, don't walk away from me," he said again. His voice was loud and clear. People stopped around the hallways, and watched. Tori looked over, and when she realized Jade was walking away, a slight glimmer of hope twinkled in her eye. She let out a slight 'OMG' which made Jade clench her jaw tight. Good thing she had her scissors on hand, they weren't what most people suspected in a murder.

"You can hate me for this," Beck answered. His sigh was loud and clear, his mouth forming perfectly to the letters he was saying. He ran a hair through his messy hair. Ever since he had gotten wasted, he had been avoiding Jade, and somehow always ended crying to Jade.

"But, Jadelyn West," he said, smiling, "I will always love you."

A couple aww's arose from the love struck girls in the audience.

"I love you too, Beck!" Sinjin called out, smiling a smile of happiness.

"You have… SERIOUS issues-," Beck called towards Sinjin, but was stopped mid-sentence when Jade grabbed his face for a full on make out session. "And don't you ever forget that," Beck mumbled in her ear, attempting to put the black necklace back on.

"I won't," she said, looking at the necklace. "But… you can love more than one person."

She gave him a slight peck on the cheek before turning around, dropping the necklace, once again, into his palm. Beck looked on, awing at the beauty she had. Awing at how she seemed so confident, even though he could tell her heart was breaking. He had done too much wrong. Question was: Could he ever make it right?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Final Words: So there it is. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I worked really hard on it, and it's the prologue. Not technically like the first chapter, but yeah. Do you think my chapters should be longer or shorter? I'll write depending on what people want me to do.<strong>

**Check out my youtube, twitters, and tumblr for more of my stories!**

**Youtube: _NewLollyVideos_**

**Twitter(s): _JamesMaslowBTR_ or _OnlyLizGillies _**

**Tumblr: _NewLollyLove_**


	2. Someone Who Cares

**Authors Note:**

**I loose myself when I'm writing. Like, I forget that I am just a girl sitting at a computer. I imagine the scene in my head, I imagine Jade flinging scissors, I picture Bade kissing everywhere, and I love it. Anything can happen in a story, and if you loose yourself in one - that's the most amazing feeling.**

C-H-A-P-T-E-R-2

POV: Jade

"There's people like me that nobody sees,

so nobody cares,

why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you?"

I entered sikowitz's class, my hair half covering my face. I didn't shed a tear in public, and very rarely did I do it other then in front of anyone then Beck. Because of this, Sikowitz liked to challenge me to new levels. He'd call me to the front of the class, where I'd stand in front of all my class mates, looking stupid. Then he'd pick someone random and make them do a happy scene or an emotional scene with me.

Not that I was bad at these improv scenes. I was Jade West, and Jade West can do ANYTHING. I wasn't surprised when he called me up to the front of the room to preform another improv scene. It started out awkward as I stared at his bareless feet, expressing no emotions, as he stared at me. He sucked on the coconut, and was making a slurping sound.

"Man, do I need a tissue," he said loudly.

I growled back, "I could stuff a tissue up your ass and jam those coconuts into your balls."

"That's it!" he hollared. "I want a romance scene today. Jade, your playing the hopeless romantic, and..."

He looked around the classroom, and then stopped when Sinjin entered the room to ask Sikowitz about the school's yearbook.

"SINJIN!" Sikowitz hollared. "Preform this scene with Jade!"

"W-Wh-what?" Sinjin asked surprised. "I'D LOVE TOO!"

I growled again, but I needed to ignore Sinjin, and pretend Beck was in front of me.

"You are a hopeless romantic girl Jade, and this boy here, Sinjin, is just as much in love with you," Sikowitz raised an eyebrow towards the class. I could've sworn it was towards Beck, but I didn't think too much of it.

"ACTION!"

I spun around, but Sinjin stood there. Of course, he wanted me to start.

"I don't know how you put up with a girl like me," I said, pushing the side of his shoulder. "I am so mean to you, I treat you like you mean nothing..."

"Don't think like that Babe. I love you," Sinjin answered.

"What if I told you that I didn't feel that way anymore?"

"I wouldn't believe you" Sinjin answered.

Ugghhh... His face was so ugly I finally turned away, to face the audience. I wasn't sure what to do next, and a moment like this, I would usually reach up and grab my necklace. It would remind me that he was watching, and was loving every second of my acting. Without it though, I felt as if I had lost part of my acting.

Facing the audience I spat, "I'll never stop loving you."

I pretended to look away distantly, but honestly I was dieing on the inside.

"What if I told you the same," Sinjin answered. He was smiling steadily, and for a second, I saw a normal kid. But then he checked his watch, noticed the time, and yelled, "I HAVE TO GET BACK!"

Then sprinted off.

"Okay, who wants to finish the scene with Jade?" Sikowitz asked. "Beck?"

"I guess," and he hopped up from his chair and joined me in the center of the improv stage.

"I'd say I was sorry for everything I did," I said, watching his eyes.

"Are you sure? Last time I checked, I'm the one who did the wrong."

His eyes sparkled, like tiny little fireworks going off. I leaned in closer to him, and he cradled my chin. I realized that it was almost like we weren't acting anymore. I smelled the nice smell of coffee and ax that covered his body.

"YAWN," Sikowitz shouted. "This is... BOOOORRRRIIING! Let's make it interesting. Tori, you come in and find Beck cheating on you. ACTION!"

Tori lept up from her seat and smiled deviously at me. Her sparkly pink tee hung loosely on her flat chest, and any normal person could tell that she was trying to hard. She looked like any other normal girl, wearing the skimpy shirt + skinnys + ugg look.

"BECKETT! What are you doing?" she screeched from the corner of the stage.

"I... I'm... she's my cousin," he said calmly towards Tori.

"Oh, so, Now I'm your cousin?" I asked him. "You never know what you want."

I hopped down off the stage, my boots clattering to the ground. In the heat of the moment, I had forgotten that it was an improv scene and not real life. I grabbed my favorite scissors out of my bag, and pointed them at Tori.  
>"Take little Miss Perfect," I said, hissing. The scissors skimmed right by her head, barely missing. She shrieked, and I laughed.<p>

"That is why I left you, Beckett," I spat. Then I stormed off.

"That was... Interesting. Good job," Sikowitz called. He obviously didn't notice that the scene wasn't acting, and I had potentially threatened Tori.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Final Note: I loved this story. To write it was amazing, and at one point I was hysterically crying during it. I have nothing against Tori either, but sometimes it's fun to change characters around. I'm not insulting Victoria Justice in any way shape or form.<strong>

**Check out my youtube, twitters, and tumblr for more of my stories!**

**Youtube: NewLollyVideos**

**Twitter(s): JamesMaslowBTR or OnlyLizGillies**

**Tumblr: NewLollyLove**


	3. Pain Without Love

**Authors Note: A boring, dramatic chapter. I promise it gets better. Enjoy! Short... sorry. I lost inspiration this morning, but I had to post something... You know?**

C-H-A-P-T-E-R-3

"Pain, without love.

Pain, I can't get enough.

Pain, I like it rough."

POV: Beck

"Jade," my voice trailed down the hall after her. Why did she have the be so confusing?

Tori had ran the other way, trying to stop her. But I knew this might end in Tori getting hurt, so I had warned her not to follow. But she was persistent, and did so.

"Move out of my way, Bitch!" Her voice trailed down the hallway. It was obviously Jade. A squeak was heard, and a crash, and in my head, I assumed Tori had been pushed over or knock down.

"I'm sorry about her," I said, reaching down to help Tori up. Jade was undoing her locker, pulling out scissors, and heading off.

"Jade, wait!"

"Your better without her anyways," Tori said, straightening her pink tanktop and pulling her jacket off. She was trying to show off the low cut of her tanktop, but I didn't want Tori's tiny skinny body. I wanted Jade's white flesh and nice curves.

I clenched my fists and turned back to Tori.

"Tori," I said, keeping my voice calm. "We hooked up. But that's it."

"YOU HOOKED UP WITH HER?"

The scissors were being twisted rapidly, and she looked ready to explode. When had she shown up behind me? And Why?

"Jade... I..."

Jade stood. The expression on her face was pure pain. She wasn't sure what to think.

"I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all..."

I reconizged the lyrics she was saying, but how did this relate to our conversation?

"Are you saying there was never anything between us?"

Jade stopped, the scissors crashed to the ground. Her black outfit seemed more intimitading now. The black jeans, black button down over or a black tanktop, black combat boots... all so intimidating.

The anger went away. At least to me. I could see through her, most people couldn't.

"Yes," She said. "There was never anything there."

"Liar."

"Go to hell."

POV: Third Person

Cat found Jade sitting by herself at lunch, Cat jumping up and down, laughing, giggling, and trying to cheer Jade up. Andre showed up too.

"Girl," he said, shaking his head. "You effed up this time."

"I effed up?," Jade said, turning to face Andre. "Did he fail to mention he hooked up with Tori?"

Cat and Andre's mouth shot open as they turned towards Beck, who looked back.

"Did he tell you this?"

"No, He kept it a secret. I found out when I heard him whispering to Tori."

Cat started screeching. She hated fights, hated cheaters even more. "BECK CHEATED ON JADEEEE!"

She started screaming, soon attracting the attention of the whole cafeteria.

**Authors Final Note: How many of you would like a full horror story where Jade goes missing? Let me know. R&&R xoxoxo**


	4. I've Been Sitting Here

**Authors Note: This was alot of fun. I haven't written anything from Tori's view, and I tried to make it seem like she wanted Beck, but she didn't want to be a bitch. I hope that's good enough for you guys. I like this chapter, but you may shed a few tears. Ecspecially after The Worst Couple last night.**

C-H-A-P-T-E-R-4

Tori's Pov

_"It was the same old same,_

_how have you been,_

_sicne you've been gone,_

_my worlds been dark and gray"_

"It doesn't have to turn out like this!" Beck yelled in the middle of the outdoor cafeteria. Cat was still screeching. I noticed that the teachers around here rather didn't care about what was going on or had gotten used to it.

Jade was storming out now. She loved attention, but not this kind. She always said she'd kick poparazzi's asses if they came to close to her. But that didn't stop her from pooring the coffee directly onto Beck's head.

"It didn't have to end like this," he repeated. She sent him a glare and , I'd be giddy about Jade leaving Beck like this. I'd be happy because their was a chance I could have him to myself.

For the next fews days, I noticed Jade seemed to be avoiding Beck. She'd take seperate routes in the hallway, she'd ditch improv class, if he approached her she'd bolt. She didn't seem to have a problem with it.

Then one day, Beck & I we're walking into school. Trina had refused to drive me, and I had called him to pick me up. We ended up getting to school before Trina, who was now attempting to walk in to the building wearing another pair of 10 inch heels. Anyways, We we're walking in, and approaching his locker.

"Oh no," he said. Sitting on the floor by his locker was a pile of things, and a note sitting on top. I reconizged a shirt of his I hadn't seen him wear in a while, and some other simple things I'd seen him and/or Jade with.

"What does the note say?"

He picked it up and unfolded it.

"It says..." he cleared his throat. "Dear Beckett Oliver, I put your picture away. I'm done with you, with everything we once had. I've decided you have moved on, and that means I should too. Thanks for letting me borrow your shirt, thanks for the scissors, but I don't need them anymore. 30 bucks is somewhere in the pile, that should cover for all the chocolate and tampons you've bought me over time."

I giggled. _Tampons._ He bought her tampons. Then I realized he would've made the perfect boyfriend.

"It's not funny, Tori," he said, glaring towards me. I had never seen his face look so angry, so upset with me. I wasn't trying to be mean, I was actually complimenting him in my head. Not that I could ever tell him that.

"Does it say anything else?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I think this is goodbye. I'm going to be dropping out of HA too. Your the reason I stayed for so long. I'm a good actress, sure. But I need a backup plan, and we both know I need more help in school. Goodbye. Love Jadelyn West."

I noticed that a long tuff of black hair was around the corner, and I pulled Beck over there. Jade was sitting on the floor, listening to every word he was saying, craddling a coffee colored bear. She didn't see us, and Beck didn't say anything.

"Follow my lead," he whispered to me.

"Tori," he was now shouting. "Get the picture! I'm not over Jade, I never will be!"

"She doesn't love you," I teased. Beck winked at me. "Remember the note?"

"I am not hooking up with you, Vega. Ever."

Jade was gone when we turned around. He stood in shock. I was hoping by now he'd realize that he doesn't love her at all. Not one bit. But I could tell that he was hurt, and I needed to try and help and fix this.

"Let me... try to talk to her," I offered. I didn't want too, but I'd try to help. He smiled slightly then nodded.

"Oh... oh.. okay," he said. A tear streamed down his cheek. "I really do love her, and without her, part of me is... dead."

I just stared at him. Man, he was hot when he was sad. I was about to apologize for starting this whole thing when a peppy red hair girl, known as the infamous Cat, approached the two of us. She was giggling hysterically, and handed Beck a pile of ripped up papers.

"Jade says she forgot these," She said laughing. "Loook, you have cat ears in this one!" She giggled louder. And Beck gasped so loudly. My heart sank, but it was that moment I realized Cat would be my way to Jade.

**Check out my youtube, twitters, and tumblr for more of my stories! Oh, and for those of you who wanted to horror story, It's coming! Jade will be the one who's missing... dun dun dun xoxo R&&R**

**Youtube: NewLollyVideos**

**Twitter(s): JamesMaslowBTR or OnlyLizGillies**

**Tumblr: NewLollyLove**


	5. Glass is Painful

**AUTHORS NOTE: I AM SO SORRYYY! I forgot about this story. My horror story will be coming soon too, okay? I hope you will all read that, along with the couple others I've been posting. I'm working really hard between my youtube account and my fanfiction! Plus, I gotta keep grades up. If you read the authors note, and you review, please put #&RAWR!**

C-H-A-P-T-E-R-5

POV: Third Person

"You didn't know I was already broken...

I told myself It wouldn't be that bad."

Beck looked at the ripped up pictures. He was sitting in his uncle's truck, craddling the pile of pictures. They weren't cat ears, Jade had doodled devil horns on his head.

He could remember each and every one of the pictures, they each told a story. There was the picture of the two of them: her laying in his lap. Sinjin had been stalking the whole group, and Beck could remember the way Tori had discovered him and they had chased him screaming. Andre had collected all the pictures later, and Jade had begged him for that picture.

The one underneath it was burnt on one side, but the picture brought tears to his eyes. He was wearing nothing but a pair of sweats, she was wearing a a long tanktop and one of his flannels. That was the gang's sleepover night, and Jade had decided to be a skank.

Why would Jade ever give these up?

The answer was simple. She had seriously been hurt by this.

Beck asked himself over and over why he had ever hooked up with Tori. He couldn't think of the exact reason, other then the fact they we're both drunk.

Had Jade ever cheated on him?

The answer was, yet again, simple. No. She never had, and had promised she NEVER would.

Beck had broken there deal this time, it was his fault.

Jade didn't feel this way though. Her heart felt like it had been stabbed millions of times by tiny pieces of charred glass. Her eyes were constantly red from the tears, she could barely sleep.

In Jade eyes, it had been all her fault. They had broken up because she hadn't listened to Beck explain the Tori situation. She had been too angry at the time, and had ran off, away from him. Jade didn't want to hear his explanations, but that wasn't the only reason she had stormed off.

In her eyes, It would be easier to leave him then it ever would be to hear him say good bye to her.

Tori felt the worse out of them all. She had broken the best couple EVER up. She had ruined their relationship. One was in denial, the other in a depression. All because of her. Tori had always been that type of girl, the one who had to get what she wanted. Even if it meant ruining something as beautiful as love along the way.


End file.
